The present invention relates to vehicle locking devices, and more particularly to a locking device of the so-called cable type, which includes a cable that is stored on the vehicle with the device not in use locking the vehicle.
Various types of cable locking devices have been proposed for use with vehicles such as bicycles. These locking devices usually include a combination lock of some type, which is used to connect two ends of a cable together after the cable has been passed around a portion of the bicycle and a stationary object. Using such a cable locking device, the bicycle may be secured to a tree, post, bicycle rack, etc. Such cable locking devices find particular utility when it is desired to leave a bicycle unattended in an area where there are no bicycyle racks. The cable in such locking devices comprises chain, steel cable or other cable material which is not readily severed.
The cable in such locking devices generally is stowed on the bicycle in some fashion when not in use to secure the bicycle to an object. If the cable is relatively long, such commonly is wrapped around a frame member of the bicycle, in a manner whereby it will not become inadvertently loosened during travel. Generally, the cable is wound around a tubular member such as the seat upright, or other frame member in the bicycle, and the ends of the cable are locked together after the length of cable has been so wound. While the cable may be stowed on the bicycle in such manner, it is apparent that there are several distinct disadvantages in such a stowage method. For instance, during travel of the bicycle, the cable may rattle on the frame member, and cause scratching and other damage. The cable is unsightly, and furthermore can be dangerous, should it, for example, accidentally loosen and become encumbered with the spokes of the bicycle.
Various carrier mechanisms have been proposed for stowing a cable on a bicycle with the cable not in use for locking purposes. Such carrier mechanisms add unnecessary weight, frequently detract from the appearance of the bicycle, and frequently take up space which could be better used for other purposes.
A general object of the invention is to provide a vehicle locking device, including a cable employed to anchor the vehicle to an object, where the cable is stored within a chamber on the vehicle when not in use.
The usual bicycle includes a handlebar made of tubular material as well as other components of the frame which are likewise made of tubular material. A further feature and object of the invention is the provision of a locking device including a cable, wherein the chamber which is employed to store the cable during nonuse periods comprises the hollow interior of a tubular component present in the bicycle, such as the handlebar of the bicycle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a locking device for a bicycle or similar vehicle which features what is referred to herein as a "detachable insert" adapted to be mounted within the hollow end of a bicycle handlebar to close it off. With a cable stowed in the handlebar, the insert blocks access to the cable and thus prevents tampering with it.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide such a locking device featuring an insert as above described, where the insert is additionally used to secure the ends of a cable together and to secure such ends in turn to the bicycle handlebar with the cable wrapped around an object and functioning to secure the bicycle from theft.
These and other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will become apparent as further consideration is given to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.